parliament_of_polfandomcom-20200214-history
Catharsis
Catharsis is (usually) an Independent MP. About History Catharsis first joined /pol/ Parliament on May 26, 2015 as Flake, a Libertarian using the tripcode !!8jBPErnxP1I. She remained a minor member of the Libertarian Party until she was abruptly appointed as Party Whip by average burger, !!J9DP9yXhYoO, late the next day on May 27, 2015. Catharsis then took the name she is now known for and adopted the tripcode !!acVMK/7m6iK on May 28, 2015. Catharsis' first signifigant act as a Member of /pol/ Parliament was standing against the newly minted tyrant, Ignatius, !EDpC/DqZbo, on May 28, 2015. Alongside fellow Libertarian, John Locke, !hEpdoZ.tHU, she spear headed the effort to impeach him; calling for the Impeachment Vote when no one else would, quoting relevant lines of the Constitution, and exposing Ignatius for the quailing little child that he was. She also voted for Locke's initiatives to end strawpoll.me voting in /po l/ Parliament, and to ratify the new, if flawed, Constitution so that the Impeachment would be legal. Catharsis once again took a leading role in /pol/ Parliament in the wake of Ignatius' disaterous reign and set up, organized, hosted, and chaired the following Constitutional Convention. She ensured that, while the Convention was not open to everyone, it was wholly transparent by posting transcripts and having Ivstinianvs, !stg4tqyBXE, of SPQR stream the event. On June 5, 2015 she became one of two Speakers of the House, and had taken on the additional duties of keeping track of the full roster of /pol/ Parliament's MPs and the OP graphic. However, Catharsis' unwillingness to take the necessary steps to delegate, and her eventual, if completely expected, Burn Out contributed to the eventual failure of the Constitutional Convention and collapse of /pol/ Parliament. On June 9, 2015 the deathknell for this incarnation of /pol/ Parliament rung; Catharsis presided over a Legislative Session that, through many contributing factors, turned into a gigantic clusterfuck of spitting-rage, confusion, and lulz for many Members of Parliament. Early the next day, June 10, 2015, at the behest of concerned and vocal MPs, the Convention met once again to discuss What Happened Next. The Convention decided to once again put a halt to government until the Constitution could be finished, which it planned to do three days later. Catharsis, while firmly against another government shutdown, was drowned out and out voted. On June 13, 2015 the Constitutional Convention experienced both its lowest turn out yet, and most arduous opposition from non-delegates. The drama reached a climax when, during the Convention, Grand Admiral Trayvon, !!5Kkz0CSD3pw, of the Galactic Empire got into an argument with an impassioned Illusive Man, !!5Oad5RQQgcg, of Cerberus which split the massive, stabilizing coalition that had been organized by the Convention members present. Catharsis, like many before her relinquished her !!acVMK/7m6iK tripcode, ##blood+covenant, by publishing it in the Parliament thread and giving up on the game. The almost-ides-of-June did have its possitives, though; it saw the founding of Dhoom on nationstates.net. Parliament wasn't done yet, though. Politics Catharsis is self-described as a "left-leaning; libertarian-leaning" centrist. Voting Record *Voted FOR the''' IllusiveMan Cerberus & Ignatius Libertarian' ticket on May 26, 2015. *Voted FOR of '''Stop Party Propaganda Spam' on May 27, 2015. *Voted AGAINST changing the House of Patricians/Plebeians to the House of Lords/Commons on May 27, 2015. *Voted FOR of trying easypolls.net on May 27, 2015. *Voted AGAINST banning/disbanding all parties whose rules/policy/idealogy weren't wholly Libertarian on May 28, 2015. *Voted FOR the Impeachment of Ignatius on May 28, 2015 *Voted FOR Abolishing the Use of strawpoll.me on May 28, 2015 *Voted FOR ratifying the Constitution on May 28, 2015 *Voted FOR the Loki Act on June 5, 2015. *ABSTAINED from Voting on the Ben Garrison Commendation on June 5, 2015. *Voted FOR the Clusterfuck Prevention Act on June 5, 2015. *Voted FOR Bantz Rememberance Day '''on June 5, 2015. *ABSTAINED from Voting on '''The Palenstine for Palestinians Bill '''on June 7, 2015. *Voted AGAINST the '''Gold Standard Bill on June 7, 2015. *Voted FOR the /pol/ Militia on September 14, 2015 *ABSTAINED from Voting on amending the Militia Bill September 14, 2015. *Voted AGAINST the Loki Act in a Tie-Breaker on September 16, 2015 *Voted AGAINST''' Preventing African Influence Initiative''' September 17, 2015. *Voted AGAINST the Party Name Correction Bill September 17, 2015. *Voted AGAINST the Protection of Memes and Meme Use Act September 17, 2015. *Voted FOR the That Guy Act September 17, 2015 Trivia